


Only Time Will Tell

by Hi_icantspell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ... - Freeform, Do you like pie, Dream Smp, Dreamon, Enderman, I don't like thissss, I hate this part, Karl crys, Karl time travels, Prison, Ravanger - Freeform, Single Dads POG!, Tales Of The SMP, Technoblade Never Dies!, The city that never was, Time Travel, Well - Freeform, Why this again, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, YOOOOOOOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOI, a child!, child?, im lonely, no!, the egg, the lost city of mizu, uMMMmm, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_icantspell/pseuds/Hi_icantspell
Summary: Karl could usually control his power, the time traveling powers he had would usually jump him when he was sleeping so he could wake up in a new place. He felt the pounding headache that came along with time jumps, but the problem was he was out with Sapnap and Quackity and it was the middle of the day.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Halloooo My lovely children :)

Karl could usually control his power, the time traveling powers he had would usually jump him when he was sleeping so he could wake up in a new place. He felt the pounding headache that came along with time jumps, but the problem was he was out with Sapnap and Quackity and it was the middle of the day.

“J-just I have to go…” Karl turned to leave as the loud ticking noise of clocks filled his head. He stumbled as he walked, he could see the transparent outline of a ticking clock covering his vision.

“Wow! Karl you ok!?” Quackity asked the stumblinging man. Karl looked around toward the distant voice. “Karl! Your eyes t-their cl-clocks!” Quackity stared into the now white eyes with the black moving clocks.

“Karl!” he hurt Sapnap yell as the familiar warm sensation wrapped around him. He had never been awake through the time jump, but he always knew he was falling when he did, as the clock covering his vision faded away he fully took in his surroundings. The time rift he was falling in was a blinding red and was a thick almost liquid that swerald around him. As he fell he saw imagens and sounds appear in the suffocating red. There were faceless people smiling and laughing, there was a burning building as screams echoed in his head, a large explosion, a baby crying, and a graveyard. Karl didn’t know if he was falling forward in time or back, the pictures and sounds gave away no hint. As he fell he could see the red start to fade to black. There was a pop and the heat hit him first, then the sand, then… he fell into a cactus.

“Ow!” He pushed himself off the cactus. He stood and looked down at his hands, there were multiple thin lines of blood running down from his hands. He managed to pull out a couple thrones and gave a long sigh before looking around. Karl saw a silhouette running over the large sand dune. He watched the form of what he now saw as a girl, run toward him. She was running at a fast pace and was at Karl in only a minute.

“Uncle Karl? She came to a stop in front of him, she rested his hands on her knees and took in deep breaths. “Why are you out here? Why did you cut your hair and how did you get your white hair dyed, we have tried so many hair dyes. Also you look shorter.” She unwrapped the green hoodie from her waisted and wiped the sweat from her face.

“Uncle and white hair?” Karl asked the running girl.

“You know the side effect from the time-” She stopped “Your from the past aren’t you?” She gave a pained laugh. Karl looked at the girl, she was no older than 16 like Tommy, but her eyes seemed darker and distant. “We need to get you to the base.” She turned toward the sand dunes. “I have to grab my gear but I’ll be back in a minute.” She ran off and like she said she was back in a minute. She carried a full bag of ores and tools at he hip, but she also carried a pole over his shoulders with water buckets on each end.

“Do you need help?” He asked as she gestured for him to follow her. She let out a genuine laugh but said nothing. He looked down at his watch which thankfully still worked but he was shocked at the coordinates. “Why are you running out here anyway? We are 120,000 plus blocks away from the Main Lands.”

“Well I can’t run in the cap-” She stopped. “Right, you don't know what's happened.


	2. Dead?

“What happened?” Karl looked to the girl, the question seemed to darken evergreen her eyes. He stared at the girl, her skin was tan and shoulders were burnt, no doubt to the hot sun of the desert, her hair was light gray, but I didn't look like an older person, it was smooth and in a tight bun. The two of them were at eye level with each other. Now up close to her he realized the small horns that pointed out from her head, they were a darker gray then her hair and faded into her skin tone.

"That is a story I'm not in the position to share. I'll tell you when we get back to the base." She turned on her heels and walked away from the setting sun. Karl didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t feel like pushing the younger. After 10 minutes he grew impatient.

“What is your name?” He asked the question that had been on his mind for the entire time of walking with the girl.

“Eve.” The short response made Karl only have more questions.

“Last name?” He didn’t want to push but he was curious.

“You don’t need to know that.” Eve just looked down and keeped walking. So Karl did the same, he looked down and kept walking. They walked for almost two hours before things began to look formillear.

“This is the City That Never Was.” He looked in awe at the burnt and crumbling city. He heard a small chuckle from Eve.

“I haven’t heard anyone call it that in years.” She said and he guided him through the burn down houses.

“What do you mean?” He asked about the memories of building this city with his friends. “Me and my friends built this.”

“Yes, but it’s now the home of the largest graveyard on the SMP” She led him to a clearing, as the pair looked over the field. Karl’s eyes fell to the tall grass, tears pricked the corners of Karl’s eyes at the sight of hundreds of gravestones.

“What-” Karl couldn’t get a sentence out. This was the result of the bad thing that happened that was hinted at in what he remembered from the Lost City of Mizu. He took a deep breath and composed himself. “What happened.” The sternness in his voice made Eve raise her eyebrow.

“Come on.” Eve walked down the small hill heading to what looked like the main part of the grave yard. “Here we are.” She gestured to the group of graves she stopped in front of. Karl looked to the grave but his heart broke when his eyes focused on the graves. The first one he read out said. 

‘Tubbo Schlatt’

There was no date, only the name. ‘Tubbo was dead!?’ was all he could think. He cried out a small whimper as he read the next grave.

‘Ranboo’

“W-why….?” Tears ran down as he thought of the young Ender hybrid. He read the next two and he broke. He fell to his knees and placed a hand on each grave.

‘Sapnap Jacobs’

‘Quackity Jacobs’

“WHY?!” He looked up at Eve. She felt weird, she knew why they were there and she figured his reaction would be extreme, but Eve never liked large emotional outbreaks they made her uncomfortable. She just wanted to get this over with. She grabbed Karl by the shoulders and pulled him up but he was still trying to reach out to the graves.

“Karl I’m gonna need you to clam-”

“CLAM DOWN!?” He flipped around her. “MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY ARE DEAD AND I COULDN’T STOP IT!”

“It is not our job to control death!” Her voice sounded like she was yelling at an overreacting child. “Now walk over to that grave.” Karl whipped his tears and did as he was told shuffling over to the grave she pointed at.

‘Technoblade Minecraft’

“Techno?!” Karl covered his mouth with his hands. “He’s dead?” Eve walked over to him.

“Not even close buddy… TECHNOBALDE NEVER DIES!” 


	3. Underground

“Not even close buddy… TECHNOBALDE NEVER DIES!” She pushed a button that had blended into the stone. He heard the familiar noise of a slime block elevator as the floor began to move down. Karl almost fell over but Eve grabbed his arm. As the elevator went deeper and deeper the smile on Eve’s face grew. The elevator came to a stop at a large iron door. She hit another button and the door swung open. She pulled him through almost at a run. The entire hall was obsidian and was lit by soul lamps in little cut outs in the wall. Eve came to a stop in front of another door. She set down the two buckets of water with a loud thud. There was an ender chest and she pulled out her pickaxe and sword and set it in the chest.

“Weapons and tools in the chest please.” Eve smiled at Karl. He nodded tears still sliding down his face. He set his axe and pickaxe in the chest. He gave a small nod and Eve excitedly pounded her fist on the door. There was a figure on the other side with a click the door opened.

“Eve? Your back early.” Karl recognized the man, it was Sam. “And i-is that Karl? Why do you look-” He looked at Eve who nodded at him. “Time travel?”

“Yep, can we come in now?” She smiled

“Yeah.” Sam stepped to the side and let them in. As the two walked past Karl looked at Sam. He looked older well into his thirties but he looked like he could still rip Karl in half. As Eve went booking down the hall Karl still stood and looked at Sam. “May I help you?” Sam tilted his head.

“How did Sapnap and Quackity die?” The tears were again falling down his face. Sam could hold it in, he broke down laughing. Karl looked at him in horror. “What-”

“Eve did tell you, did she?!” He was trying to stop laughing. “Oh gods! Follow me.” He locked the door and walked down the hall. Karl was confused and pissed that Sam was laughing at the two’s death, but he followed him wanting to know what was going on and what Eve didn’t tell him. The odsiden hallway went on for quite a while, but then they came to another door, he heard voices on the other side of the door. Sam placed a button and the door slowly opened. On the other side of the door was what Karl would say looked like a refugee camp. There were cots pushed against the wall of the large blackstone room. Young kids ran around the room chasing each other, well their older siblings and parents talked. The only thing was everyone seemed in a good mood. Karl looked around the room and saw another familiar face.

“FUNDY?!” Karl ran to the fox shapeshifter. Karl thought he had been sitting in a chair but as he ran closer he realized the fox was in a wheelchair.

“Karl? Why-” He looked at him.

“Why do I look so young?” Karl chuckled, he had been asked that a lot of times today. “Time travel.” Fundy nodded. “Now the real question is why are you in a wheelchair.”

“Ohhhhh… Well a couple of axe blows to the knees don’t help you walk.” He joked

“Axe blows?” Karl asked but that same dark look fell over Fundy’s face.

“I would rather not talk about it.” Fundy turned his wheelchair so he looked him dead on. “H-have you talked to Sapnap yet?” The tears began to fall again.

  
  


“Yeah, I-I saw his grave.” Karl whipped his tears.

“Eve brought you here didn’t she?” Fundy just shook his head and smiled. Karl looked at him.

“Why do people keep asking that?” Karl was really trying to stop crying. He felt weird crying in front of people he didn’t know.

“Oh gods she does this everytime.” Fundy said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Information

“Oh gods she does this everytime.” Fundy said to himself. “TECHNOBLADE!!” Karl looked at him intently. He was confused, he just saw Technobalde’s grave.

“Hallooo!” Karl wiped around to see the pinkette. The piglin seemed even taller then he was in Karl’s time, the bags under his eyes were a lot larger though. Techo was still in his signature outfit minus the cape, He was holding a kid in his left arm and was resting him on his hip (y'all know how people hold kids). The kid looked to be around four and he looked like the man holding him, with pink hair and pointed ears. “Oh, hi Karl.”

“Before you ask, time travel.” Karl added, still looking at the kid, he never knew Techno to be a person to hold kids.

“Cool, What did you need, Fundy?” He asked as he re-adjusted the kid on his hip.

“Your daughter is traumatizing people again.” Fundy said as he wheeled toward Techno and held his hands out for the kid. Techno handed him to FUndy and stretched.

“How?” Techno asked

“He showed Karl all the graves.” Fundy said as the young boy played with his fox ears. Techno let out a deep laugh, which made the kid laugh as well.

“Hunter, can you go get your sister? She is probably changing in the locker room. Wait outside the door, Ok? ” He asked the young boy, who nodded and slipped off the foxes lap and ran off in the direction Techno had walked over from. Techno laughed as his young son ran off.

“YOU HAVE KIDS!” Karl yelled who had been standing in confusion the entire conversion. “YOU, TECHNOBLADE HAVE CHILDREN, TECHNOBLADE MURDERING ORPHANS, HAS KIDS!”

“Yeah, and sorry about Eve she does that to everyone.” Techno smiled “She is probably getting the armor on she’ll be out in a bit.”

“B-but kids…” Karl was still standing there in shock. Techno laughed at the young time travler. “Ok, ok… I have questions.” Techno nodded telling him to proceed. “One, what happened. Two, what happened to Sapnap and Quackity specifically? Three, little less serious but who do you have kids with?”

“Let’s start with three. Me and Dream have been married since he broke out of prison the first time, and the second time I broke him out we booked it to a far off village. One day it was raided, and we were grateful for their protection so we killed off the Pillagers, but one of the Evokers was hiding something, so I killed him. The said hidden thing was Eve, she was an experiment of the Evokers, a ravager hybrid designed for killing. SO me and Dream took her in and trained her to control her strength. Now Dream was in prison when I found Hunter in the Nether, unlike Eve who was 5 when we found her, Hunter was only a newborn. His parents were nowhere to be seen, and no doubt dead so I took him with me. I visited Dream not too long after and he agreed we should adopt him. And that's the story.” Techno smiled at Karl.

“Ok…” Karl was waiting for him to answer the other questions.

“Now I have avoided it long enough. The Egg….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* *cough* go follow my insta. it's hi_iwritewords (there is only one post but it is Eve's character design.) :) *cough* *cough*


End file.
